


Meia lua

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Akai Ito, M/M, Tattoos, soulmate tattoo, soulmate!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Dizia a lenda que as pessoas estavam destinadas a encontrar sua alma gêmea de acordo com sua marca de nascença.Do Kyungsoo e Kim Joonmyeon possuíam uma meia lua cada.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 2





	Meia lua

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Olá, estrelinhas! Como vão todos?
> 
> O tema do DTE dessa vez é Lendas e eu não podia perder a chance de usar meu amorzinho de quando as pessoas eram seres muito evoluídos e para não ameaçarem a onipotência dos deuses foram separadas em dois seres e destinadas a buscarem sempre sua outra metade por aí, não é? Eu joguei akai ito no meio também porque eu sou a louca das almas gêmeas, como dá pra perceber.
> 
> Essa capa maravilhosíssima, Jesus do céu como tá linda, foi feita pela Niih (@caminiih) e eu não paro de babar nela desde que eu a recebi. A fanfic só vale a pena pela capa, mais uma vez. É essa a triste sina das minhas fanfics, pelo jeito uauheuhauhhehua.
> 
> Eu espero que vocês gostem desse kyungmyeon bonitinho. Nos vemos lá embaixo! <3

Nunca acontecia nada na pequena cidade onde Kim Joonmyeon morava desde que se entendia por gente.

As mesmas e velhas famílias tradicionais residiam naquele lugar há muito tempo, tempo suficiente para que todas suas gerações se conhecessem e pudessem dizer que viram seus filhos nascerem e crescerem juntos como velhos amigos. Alguns costumavam dizer que a harmonia criada na cidade os assemelhava como uma grande família, o que Joonmyeon particularmente achava bizarro; poucas pessoas saíam daquele lugar para aventurar-se em uma cidade grande, como poderiam ver-se uns aos outros como família quando tudo que tinham para relacionar-se era quem estava ao seu redor?

Por ser tão pacata, poucas pessoas vinham de fora para ficar. Muitos turistas eram atraídos pelo local por sua calmaria, o que era altamente desejado pelos residentes de grandes cidades após tanto estresse em seu dia-a-dia. Porém, a resposta quando perguntados se gostariam de permanecer era sempre a mesma: _estamos acostumados demais ao barulho e agitação para passar mais do que três dias aqui_. Joonmyeon costumava ficar ofendido quando falavam assim de sua amada cidade, mas aprendeu com o tempo de que era, na verdade, um elogio velado.

Tinham sorte por ter um local como aquele. Tinham sorte por ter uma cidade tão calma e harmoniosa, onde a maioria das pessoas se conhecem por nome e cumprimentam-se todas as manhãs. Suas crianças crescem juntas, formam amizades e quase não há rivalidades na escola, já que participam das mesmas atividades. Talvez aquilo fosse o desejado por todos seus visitantes, que já tão acostumados ao estresse que eram obrigados a lidar que não conseguiam se adaptar aquilo que ansiavam.

A família de Joonmyeon era uma das mais antigas no local. O negócio da família passava de geração em geração, a mais antiga confeitaria da região, e seus pais tomavam conta desta vez com o maior apreço. Joonmyeon cresceu acostumado a confeitaria, aos bolos que sua mãe decorava e aos pães recheados que seu pai adorava fazer em casa. Aos poucos, aprendeu a também gostar de tudo aquilo, tomava gosto pelo que viria a ser seu trabalho no futuro, manter o negócio da família vivo. Não havia nada do que reclamar de sua casa, afinal.

Foi pelos bolos de seus pais que Joonmyeon conheceu sua namorada, Jung Eunji. A garota costumava passar no local todas as tardes após a escola, segundo sua mãe, e parecia procurar por mais do que apenas seus bolos. Joonmyeon pôde confirmar este fato quando passou uma de suas tardes com seus pais, ajudando-os já que sua mãe havia dito que era tempo de começar a tomar gosto pelos negócios; Eunji aparecera como quem não quer nada, olhando as vitrines repletas de bolos sortidos até que seu olhar encontrou o de Joonmyeon, que a encarava solícito.

O garoto se recordava de tê-la vista corar e afastar-se alguns passos surpresa, já que estavam tão próximos. Continuou sorrindo como quem tenta passar algum consolo, esperando que Eunji fizesse seu pedido ou encomenda. Não se recordava de nenhuma data comemorativa em breve na cidade, mas nunca é um tempo ruim para comprar bolos. Permaneceu parado aguardando a resposta da garota, que nunca veio; Eunji continuava a encará-lo meio corada, meio reticente.

“Você gostou desse?”, Joonmyeon perguntou apontando para um dos bolos, como se estivesse estimulando-a a falar. “Eu gosto dele, é um dos meus preferidos.”

“Parece bom”, Eunji disse. “Eu não sei qual deles escolher. Pode me dizer qual seu favorito?”

Joonmyeon sorriu e concordou, saindo detrás do balcão para poder olhar os bolos com calma. Gostava de todos os bolos que sua mãe fazia, não havia nada que saísse das mãos daquela mulher que pudesse desgostar. Eunji permanecia em silêncio ao seu lado, atenta a cada detalhe seu, o que o garoto deixou passar; estava focado demais nos bolos à sua frente para notar qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

Escolheu, por fim, o bolo floresta negra como seu favorito, por gostar de como a cereja mesclava-se tão bem com o chocolate e dava-lhe fome só de pensar. Eunji disse que também gostava daquele sabor, e escolheu levar um pouco deste. Trocaram não muito mais do que algumas poucas palavras enquanto Joonmyeon preparava o embrulho – Eunji dissera que era especial porque era o presente para o garoto de quem gostava, então Joonmyeon tentou fazer da melhor forma que conseguiu; era um romântico nato, afinal – e despediram-se com breves acenos.

Na manhã seguinte, quando desceu para o refeitório de sua escola para comer, encontrou na mesa que costumava ficar o mesmo embrulho que havia feito na tarde passada. Aproximou-se curioso, tocando-o e sentindo sua textura gelada, simbolizando o quanto a garota havia tomado cuidado para que o bolo ali dentro não estragasse. Joonmyeon olhou ao redor sem encontrar sequer rastro de Eunji, mas decidiu abrir o embrulho. O pedaço de bolo estava lá como havia deixado.

Havia também um bilhete preso ao embrulho, que Joonmyeon só encontrou ao remexer pelo papel. A letra de Eunji era inclinada e elegante, e pedia para que a encontrasse atrás da escola assim que encontrasse seu presente. Joonmyeon apanhou a sobremesa e saiu do refeitório, indo ao ponto de encontro com a garota que ainda sequer sabia o nome. Sentia-se curioso a seu respeito, não entendia por que havia recebido o pedaço de bolo após as palavras de Eunji na tarde passada.

Eunji estava encostada à parede e veio ao seu encontro assim que o avistou. Parecia ainda mais corada do que na tarde anterior, quando trocaram algumas palavras amigáveis. Joonmyeon chamou-a para sentar-se nos banquinhos próximos, onde poderiam conversar em paz, e Eunji o seguiu ainda titubeando em suas palavras. O pedaço de bolo nas mãos de Joonmyeon apenas tornava as coisas ainda mais reais.

“Você me disse que o pedaço de bolo era para o garoto de quem gostava”, Joonmyeon começou.

“E aqui está você com ele”, Eunji sorriu.

“Como poderia saber que era para mim?”, perguntou. “Estava em uma das mesas do refeitório.”

“Não qualquer mesa”, Eunji corrigiu. “Estava na sua mesa, você é a única pessoa que a ocupa há muito tempo. Eu venho observando-o há algum tempo, Joonmyeon, mas não sei dizer em que momento durante este tempo que me apaixonei por você. Por isso, eu pensei em escolher seu sabor favorito de bolo para entregá-lo com os meus sentimentos, unido a uma das suas coisas favoritas no mundo.”

Joonmyeon sorriu, colocando o bolo entre ambos e apanhando as mãos de Eunji entre as suas. “É um gesto admirável, e eu acho que requer muita coragem para confessar-se dessa forma.” Eunji ainda olhava para baixo, o que fez Joonmyeon levar a mão até seu rosto e erguer seu olhar. “Eu acho que talvez nós possamos sair. Posso te mostrar mais alguns sabores de bolos que são incríveis.”

Eunji sabia que não ouviria uma confissão de volta vinda de Joonmyeon, mas sentia-se feliz porque o pedido para sair era a forma do garoto de dizer que aceitava seus sentimentos, que poderia vir a retribui-la. Lançou um sorriso bonito, o mesmo sorriso que Joonmyeon viria a dizer que era seu favorito, antes de retomar o bolo em suas mãos e voltar a oferece-lo a Joonmyeon, dessa vez para que comessem juntos.

Floresta negra tornou-se o sabor favorito de ambos.

Com o tempo, Eunji dissera que sabia que eram feitos um para o outro porque suas marcas de nascença combinavam, mesmo que Joonmyeon nunca tivesse visto a da garota. A sua era bastante visível, a meia lua em relevo em seu pulso direito; Eunji adorava tocá-la e, quando não tinham nada para fazer, a garota estava sempre com seu pulso em mãos, dedilhando a meia-lua como quem a desenha em sua mente, tomando seus contornos. Eunji nunca o deixara ver a sua, mas confiava na garota quando dizia possuir uma meia-lua exatamente como a sua.

Havia uma lenda em sua cidade que dizia que almas gêmeas eram formadas de acordo com a marca de nascença que possuíam. Joonmyeon costumava achar que era bobagem, até achar coincidência demais que todos os casais que mais funcionavam e tinham química entre si eram os que possuíam marcas de nascença iguais, inclusive seus pais que possuíam o mesmo triângulo no antebraço esquerdo. A lenda dizia que os seres humanos eram evoluídos demais no início e que, por isso, os deuses os separaram em dois para que ficassem eternamente em busca de sua outra metade, agora chamada de alma gêmea.

Todos ao seu redor acreditavam piamente na lenda que os rodeava, e Joonmyeon viu-se impelido a acreditar também. Se algo os dizia a quem eram destinados desde sempre, por que não?

Dessa forma, as coisas pareciam estar em perfeita harmonia para Joonmyeon. Sua família era compreensiva e amorosa, passava algumas de suas tardes na confeitaria de seus pais e tinha uma namorada divertida e afetuosa ao seu lado. Nada poderia ser melhor para o garoto, que via todos seus dias começarem e terminarem da mesma forma, sem nunca sofrer mudança alguma.

Até a família de Do Kyungsoo mudar-se para a casa ao lado.

Como de se esperar em uma cidade pequena, tornou-se notícia rapidamente. A família de Kyungsoo parecia exatamente como qualquer outra daquele local; o senhor e senhora Do eram gentis e sorridentes, assim como o filho mais velho, tão solícito que já caíra nas graças das senhoras que viviam por perto. Não havia nada demais em qualquer um deles que fizesse a rotina de Joonmyeon mudar, mas em Do Kyungsoo sim.

Do Kyungsoo era diferente de todas as pessoas com quem convivia. Os cabelos negros tinham um corte bonito, sua pele era tão pálida que Joonmyeon se perguntou se o garoto costumava sair para tomar sol; tinha lábios carnudos e nas poucas vezes que o viu sorrir pela janela para sua família tinha o sorriso em formato de coração. Entretanto, havia algo naqueles olhos escuros e enigmáticos que prendiam Joonmyeon, instigava-o a tentar conhecer melhor o novo vizinho.

Kyungsoo também possuía uma moto, a qual também era atribuída a curiosidade de Joonmyeon; o garoto nunca havia cogitado comprar algum automóvel porque considerava sua cidade pequena o suficiente para que pudesse, no máximo, pegar alguma condução para o local que precisava chegar. Porém, a moto de Kyungsoo parecia ser o bem mais importante do recém-chegado, já que, na primeira semana desde que chegaram, Joonmyeon o viu na garagem todos os dias.

O novo aluno se vestia com roupas escuras até mesmo na escola, onde o uniforme não era um requisito. Não encontrou muitos amigos, apesar de também não se mostrar isolado, parecia saber exatamente como agir em uma nova escola, sem intimidar-se por estar em um terreno novo. Pelo contrário, Joonmyeon podia jurar que era o aluno novo que intimidava os demais, ao andar tão seguro de si pelos corredores, com o mesmo olhar que prendia Joonmyeon na mais distante galáxia que ocupava os dois orbes.

Joonmyeon não sabia quem era Do Kyungsoo, mas de uma coisa sabia: as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas com a chegada do novo rapaz.

**. . .**

Foi com um trabalho escolar que Joonmyeon teve a oportunidade de conhecer seu novo vizinho.

Do Kyungsoo já morava na casa ao lado há quatro meses, mas, durante esse período, nunca tiveram a oportunidade de conhecerem-se melhor. Talvez fosse seu medo de estragar tudo com Kyungsoo que o impedisse de se aproximar, mesmo que não tivesse nada a estragar já que o novo morador não parecia se importar com sua presença; talvez fossem as ocorrências da vida que o deixaram ainda mais ocupado durante esses meses, o suficiente para não conseguir elaborar uma forma de se aproximar de seu vizinho.

Seus pais, pelo contrário, já se tornaram grandes amigos dos pais de Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes sua mãe elogiara a senhora Do e de quantas receitas tinham trocado, além dos convites para almoço aos domingos. Joonmyeon detestava esses em específico; quando suas famílias se juntavam ao redor para o almoço, seja em sua casa ou na casa de Kyungsoo, o rapaz nunca conseguiu parar de imaginar que Kyungsoo estava olhando-o mesmo quando fazia o possível para se esquivar.

Sentia os olhos de Kyungsoo atravessando-o como se pudesse chegar até sua alma, como se pudesse reconhecê-lo de outras vidas. Joonmyeon não conseguia sustentar o olhar de Kyungsoo por muito tempo, era intenso demais para si e constantemente desviava sua atenção para alguma piada do irmão de Kyungsoo ou quando Eunji almoçava com eles, ouvindo as brincadeiras da garota. Ainda podia sentir-se observado, mas era mais cômodo dessa forma.

Na escola, Kyungsoo e Joonmyeon poucas vezes se encontraram diretamente. O garoto novo caíra em sua sala, mas seus grupos de amigos eram completamente distintos e poucas vezes precisaram conviver. Como Kyungsoo chegou depois, não havia a possibilidade de formarem uma dupla, já que seu professor já tinha todas formadas desde o início do ano. Kyungsoo sentava-se com uma das garotas mais bonitas da sala, seu nome era Sojin e parecia gostar bastante do aluno novo, talvez por ser tão diferente do que estavam acostumados.

Kyungsoo definitivamente não fazia o tipo de pessoa que continuaria em uma cidade tão pacata quando tudo em si gritava liberdade em seu sentido mais cru. Joonmyeon ainda buscava entender o que o levava a formar laços por ali, mas concluiu que até mesmo pessoas como Kyungsoo precisava de alguém ao seu lado.

Foi numa sexta feira que suas rotinas mudaram.

Eunji estava doente e não poderia vir à aula, assim como Sojin também havia faltado. Nada estava fora do normal e os dois garotos apenas estavam sentados ao lado de carteiras vazias, o que lhes dava espaço extra para espalhar seus materiais – Eunji costumava tomar conta da mesa de Joonmyeon também, porque possuía mais coisas do que sua mesa podia comportar – até o momento em que seu professor de história anunciou que teriam um trabalho novo.

“Quero que se reúnam com suas duplas e me entreguem um relatório com todos os marcos mais importantes das revoluções francesas e russas, e façam um comparativo.” Pediu, anotando no quadro os itens primordiais ao relatório.

Joonmyeon estava feliz porque adorava história, adorava ler sobre o passado e sobre culturas antigas. Já tinha lido tanto a respeito das revoluções passadas que poderia facilmente fazer o trabalho sozinho, o que Eunji agradeceria já que detestava história. Estava anotando os itens do quadro tranquilamente, até ser alertado mais uma vez por seu professor:

“Este é um trabalho optativo, porque estamos chegando ao final do ano e poucos estão vindo às aulas agora”, o professor disse. “Por isso, para ajudar aos que ainda se preocupam em vir, só ganhará nota aqueles que estiverem presentes hoje. Aqueles que tiveram sua dupla ausente, reúnam-se e formem novas duplas.”

Joonmyeon praguejou baixo o fato de Eunji ter adoecido logo naquela semana e estar durante todos os dias ausente. Não havia muitas pessoas sem suas duplas e as mais próximas já estavam se juntando. A perspectiva de formar dupla com Kyungsoo não saía de sua mente e arriscou olhar para o garoto, que mantinha o olhar perdido na janela e com seu caderno fechado. Suspirou baixo ao perceber que, caso caísse com Kyungsoo e isso era bastante possível, provavelmente teria que fazer todo o trabalho sozinho.

“Do Kyungsoo, sua dupla é Kim Joonmyeon”, o professor anunciou, ao perceber que nenhum dos dois se moveu em busca de uma nova dupla. “Reúnam-se para que possam discutir sobre o relatório. Quero que me entreguem na semana que vem.”

Quando Kyungsoo o olhou de volta, Joonmyeon sentiu como se os quatro meses que se conheciam não fosse nada, porque ainda se via em problemas para tentar desvendar os olhos negros de seu vizinho. O rapaz sorriu para si, um sorriso de canto que beirava o escárnio, mas que Joonmyeon sabia ser o seu usual. Acenou de volta, praguejando-se por parecer um idiota sem ter motivo algum para isso.

Kyungsoo se levantou de seu lugar e começou a caminhar em sua direção. Joonmyeon voltou a olhar para o quadro, e suas mãos pareciam inquietas; seus dedos alisavam constantemente sua marca de nascença, um costume que tinha quando estava nervoso e que só se tornou ainda pior quando Kyungsoo sentou-se ao lado e não disse mais nenhuma palavra.

“Parece que finalmente precisaremos estar frente a frente, Joonmyeon”, Kyungsoo iniciou, ao ver que o garoto ao seu lado não diria nada.

Joonmyeon voltou seu olhar ao rapaz, concordando em silêncio com um sorriso contido. “Nós não tivemos muitas oportunidades, não é?”

“Além de todos os almoços de domingo nos quais você me evitou?”

“Eu não estava te evitando”, Joonmyeon corrigiu rapidamente. Não era para Kyungsoo notar. “Eu só... Eu não gosto muito que me encarem, sabe? Você faz isso constantemente.”

“Só porque eu estou curioso sobre você”, Kyungsoo manteve seu sorriso de canto. “Você parece ser o mais perfeito estereótipo de garoto de cidade pequena; você respira essa cidade, e eu só estava curioso sobre como você vive assim.”

Joonmyeon não entendia o que o garoto queria dizer com suas palavras, porque todos ao seu redor agiam da mesma forma. Todos foram criados da mesma forma, seguindo os mesmos princípios de seus pais e que eram passados há muito tempo. Joonmyeon quase não se recordava mais do último caso de rebeldia que repercutiu na cidade porque as coisas eram bastante paradas e monótonas na maior parte do tempo.

Assim como ele próprio.

Talvez isso mostrasse porque Kyungsoo se sentia curioso. Nada daquilo fazia seu estilo, não é como se o rapaz fosse mudar apenas porque se mudou para uma nova cidade que não comportava seu estilo. Joonmyeon só não entendia o porquê de entre tantos alunos, inclusive os próprios amigos de Kyungsoo que não eram tão diferentes assim, logo ele havia sido escolhido como alvo de curiosidade do garoto vindo da capital.

“Prometo que vou parar de encará-lo.” Kyungsoo disse. “E você irá parar de me evitar, certo?”

“Certo, eu acho”, Joonmyeon concordou, dando de ombros. “Podemos começar com isso ao fazer esse trabalho?”

“Claro. Na minha casa amanhã?”, Kyungsoo perguntou. “Acho que você deu sorte, porque eu adoro história.”

“É minha matéria favorita”, Joonmyeon retorquiu, sorridente. “Eu não imaginava que você também gostasse...”

Kyungsoo se permitiu sorrir além de seu sorriso de escárnio. “Há tantas coisas que você não sabe porque está me evitando, Joonmyeon”, disse. “A gente se vê amanhã.”

Kyungsoo se levantou no mesmo instante que o sinal tocou, e Joonmyeon não sabia há quanto tempo aquela conversa durava já que perdeu a noção do tempo. Seu professor de história já tinha se despedido e saído, e o garoto continuou em seu lugar observando Kyungsoo também sumir pela porta. Seus colegas começavam a guardar seu material, já que estavam livres para ir para casa, mas o Kim tinha mais algumas coisas para pensar.

Sua mão continuava inquieta em sua meia-lua, e era como se a presença de Kyungsoo a tornasse ainda mais atraente. Continuou a alisá-la, observando seu relevo, enquanto pensava que definitivamente tinha feito avanços com Do Kyungsoo.

**. . .**

Joonmyeon não se recordava há quanto tempo não buscava coragem em si da mesma forma que estava fazendo para tocar a campainha de seus vizinhos.

Talvez quando pediu Eunji em namoro. Estava tão nervoso mesmo sabendo que a garota também gostava de si, talvez ainda mais do que gostava dela, que nada adiantava para acalmá-lo. Seu pedido saiu um desastre, já que começou a gaguejar e Eunji não entendia uma palavra que saía de sua boca. Hoje a garota costumava usar essa lembrança para zoar consigo, mas Joonmyeon ainda a considerava o epítome de sua ansiedade.

E, ainda assim, não se assemelhava ao que Kyungsoo causava.

No fundo, Joonmyeon sabia que aquilo tudo era ridículo. Era só um garoto. Tudo bem que ele se sentia estranho todas as vezes que Kyungsoo o olhava e tudo bem também que os olhares profundos de seu vizinho o deixavam desconfortável, mas tudo se deriva do fato de que Joonmyeon é só um garoto muito tímido. Kyungsoo não era nenhum monstro e também não era uma pessoa ruim; não havia motivos para que se sentisse dessa forma em relação ao novato.

Porém, não conseguia impedir a si mesmo de sentir-se apreensivo. Tudo parecia fora do lugar quando Kyungsoo chegava e Joonmyeon não estava acostumado a isso; as coisas em sua vida sempre foram constantes, nunca houve nenhuma mudança significativa e agora Kyungsoo tinha chegado e desestabilizado tudo sem ao menos perceber. Joonmyeon pensou se deveria dizer ao garoto, mas concluiu que ele não tinha culpa alguma.

Kyungsoo o fazia se sentir assim, mas sabia que não era intencional porque não dava chances reais do garoto se aproximar. Precisava entender a si mesmo antes de envolver outras pessoas em sua confusão emocional.

Tocou a campainha por fim, esperando até que viessem atendê-lo. Não demorou muito para que a senhora Do chegasse ainda vestindo seu avental favorito, o que indicava a Joonmyeon que em breve o cheiro de bolo invadiria a residência dos Do. A senhora sorriu para si, dando-lhe passagem para que entrasse e avisando que Kyungsoo estava em seu quarto o esperando.

Subiu as escadas, sentindo-se em território novo. Havia diversos quadros nas paredes, retratando momentos diferentes da família, e Joonmyeon sentiu-se impelido a continuar por ali e observar cada um. Fotos envolvendo todos os membros da família Do estavam dispostas por todo o corredor, intercaladas com as portas que também seguiam até o final do corredor.

Parou em frente a uma foto em específico, onde não havia nenhum dos membros da família que conhecia, porém o plano de fundo sim; a praça que costumava passear com Eunji estava ali representada, talvez um pouco mais nova do que estava acostumado a ver, e havia um casal abraçado e sorrindo para a foto. Duas crianças escondiam-se atrás de suas pernas. Era uma foto bonita e antiga, mas Joonmyeon não entendia sua relação.

A família Do não era nova por ali?

“São os meus avós maternos”, Joonmyeon ouviu uma voz atrás de si, assustando-se. Abriu a boca para explicar-se, mas Kyungsoo ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo. “Essa garota na foto é a minha mãe, e ali é meu tio.”

“Vocês já estiveram aqui?”

“Meus avós moraram aqui durante alguns anos, mas também se mudaram para a capital quando minha mãe tinha uns sete anos”, Kyungsoo explicou. “Essa casa era deles. Nós só voltamos porque minha mãe sentia saudades de onde nasceu.”

“É estranho porque ninguém reconhecia vocês...”

“Bom, eu também não me preocuparia em guardar na memória uma família que morou aqui só por sete anos”, Kyungsoo deu de ombros. “Mas os meus avós não farão o trabalho de história por nós, então venha.”

Joonmyeon concordou, seguindo-o até seu quarto. O quarto de Kyungsoo era exatamente como imaginava ser pelo pouco que conseguia ver por sua janela ser em frente a de seu vizinho; havia pôsteres de bandas de rock alternativo espalhados pelas paredes, alguns livros enfileirados em uma pequena estante no canto da parede. Sua cama se encontra no centro do quarto, com um guarda-roupa na parede oposta à de sua estante e uma escrivaninha de frente, onde seu notebook repousava fechado.

Sentaram-se lado a lado em frente a escrivaninha, e as poucas palavras trocadas entre ambos resumiam-se aos períodos históricos que precisavam estudar. Joonmyeon, por vezes, ainda olhava para o quarto de seu vizinho, sentindo-se estranhamente mais próximo do rapaz ao ingressar em seu espaço. Sempre considerou o quarto das pessoas como um reflexo de si mesmo, porque naquele espaço você deposita tudo que te faz bem.

Joonmyeon estranhamente também se sentia bem no quarto de Kyungsoo.

“Você também gosta dessas bandas?”, Kyungsoo perguntou. “Você não para de encará-las.”

“The Script é muito bom”, Joonmyeon concordou. “É minha preferida entre todas aqui, tem algumas que eu não conheço.”

“Acho que todos deveriam conhecer The Smiths”, Kyungsoo disse. “Você ouvirá agora mesmo.”

Kyungsoo interrompeu suas pesquisas para abrir o _player_ de música, selecionando a primeira da pasta de The Smiths. Joonmyeon ouviu os primeiros acordes soando pelo quarto e manteve-se em silêncio ao ouvir. Kyungsoo gostava muito daquela banda e estava dividindo-a consigo; era um novo laço que construíam, baseando-se em músicas antigas e silêncios agora confortáveis.

O novato o observava pelo canto dos olhos, sua pesquisa interrompida por aquele momento que trocavam. Funcionava como um divisor de águas; você não é mais estranho a uma pessoa quando suas músicas favoritas estavam tocando e você tinha alguém ao seu lado com quem dividir esse momento. Kyungsoo estava mais próximo de Joonmyeon agora do que em todos os quatro meses que suas famílias conviveram.

“Todas essas músicas me fazem ter vontade de sumir pela estrada enquanto as ouço”, Kyungsoo comentou.

“Você tem cara de quem realmente faria isso”, Joonmyeon riu.

Kyungsoo o olhou e manteve seu olhar fixado, da mesma forma que costumava fazer e ainda o deixava desconfortável. “Você nunca quis fazer nada do tipo, Joonmyeon? Abandonar essa cidade pelo desconhecido?”

“Eu acho que não... Quer dizer, eu sou feliz aqui.” Joonmyeon respondeu, assumindo novamente a pesquisa de ambos. “Não tenho pelo que mudar.”

“Nunca teve vontade de conhecer o resto do mundo?”, perguntou. “Você cresceu e viveu aqui desde pequeno. Há tanta coisa a se conhecer fora desses limites.”

“Esses também são os meus limites, eu acho”, Joonmyeon disse. Nunca tinha, de fato, parado para pensar em sair da cidade. As coisas já estavam feitas para si desde que tinha nascido, e nunca tinha sentido a necessidade de contestar algo. “Gosto da cidade.”

“Às vezes é necessário que você experimente coisas novas para dizer se não pode gostar de outras coisas também”, Kyungsoo comentou, anotando o trecho indicado por Joonmyeon no relatório.

Kyungsoo costumava falar de tudo como se nada o importasse, e seu tom de voz nunca mudava; era sempre o mesmo tom entediado, como se falasse daquilo tantas as vezes que deixou de se importar. Entretanto, para Joonmyeon, tudo aquilo importava o bastante, porque envolvia todo seu futuro. Não gostava das incertezas das palavras de Kyungsoo, mas não podia negar que o incitavam a tentar.

Como poderia dizer não se nem ao menos tenha tentado?

“Como eu experimentaria coisas novas?”, Joonmyeon perguntou.

Kyungsoo ergueu o olhar para o garoto, com seu sorriso característico. “Eu poderia mostrá-lo. Há muitas coisas que eu poderia mostrá-lo.”

Joonmyeon sorriu de volta. “Talvez um dia, Kyungsoo”, respondeu. “Mas eu me lembrarei do seu convite.”

“Não deixarei que o esqueça.”

Kyungsoo não disse mais nada e a música também tinha parado, dando início a outra banda que Joonmyeon também não conhecia e, consequentemente, quebrando o encanto em que tinham se envolvido. Os dois voltaram a conversar sobre o relatório de história como se a conversa trocada outrora nunca tivesse acontecido, mas as palavras estavam bem frescas na mente de Joonmyeon.

O que Kyungsoo poderia ofertá-lo que mudaria sua perspectiva sobre sua vida? Joonmyeon estava sinceramente curioso a respeito.

**. . .**

Após o trabalho na casa de Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon realmente conseguiu se aproximar do garoto.

No começo, tinha sido difícil deixar de se sentir incomodado com os olhares de Kyungsoo, mas, com o passar do tempo e com o fato de passarem a conversar realmente, começou a se acostumar. Kyungsoo já não o incomodava mais quando começava a encará-lo, mesmo que essa fosse a intenção às vezes. Tinha finalmente aprendido a conviver com o jeito de seu vizinho, que agora tornou-se quase imune.

Passaram a se conhecer melhor e Joonmyeon percebeu que sua imagem a respeito de Kyungsoo nunca esteve totalmente certa. Ele não era nenhuma espécie de rebelde sem causa, como fazia parecer; Kyungsoo só gostava de ficar sozinho às vezes, tinha as roupas pretas porque era sua cor favorita e costumava encarar as pessoas por causa de seu astigmatismo, já que odiava usar os óculos escondidos no fundo de sua gaveta.

Joonmyeon descobriu que Kyungsoo gostava de História e de Supernatural, e que também achava que a série tinha que ter acabado na quinta temporada. Gostava de bandas desconhecidas, mas tinha ciúme de todas elas e isso fez com que Joonmyeon se sentisse importante ao se lembrar de quando tinham dividido sua banda favorita. Kyungsoo gostava de literatura inglesa e de café preto, porque não gostava de pôr açúcar em nada.

Pequenas particularidades formavam Do Kyungsoo e Joonmyeon conheceu a cada uma delas durante o tempo que passaram a conviver. Foram pequenas particularidades que fizeram com que tudo mudasse, novamente, para Joonmyeon.

No restante de sua vida não ocorreu nenhuma mudança. Seus pais continuavam colocando-o para cuidar da confeitaria, com a diferença de que agora Kyungsoo o visitava às vezes; continuava sendo o mesmo aluno mediano na escola, sem se destacar em nada já que detestava atrair atenção desnecessária; Eunji continuava ao seu lado, e talvez essa tenha sido a única mudança em tudo.

Eunji ainda era sua namorada, mas Joonmyeon não sabia dizer até quando seria. Sentia-se injusto com a garota ao mantê-la ao seu lado quando não sabia mais como se sentia a respeito de tudo em sua vida; sabia que gostava de Eunji, mantinha-a com carinho em suas lembranças, mas sentia que não estava mais devolvendo seus sentimentos da mesma forma.

Joonmyeon detestou-se por um momento ao pensar que a principal coisa que estaria atrapalhando seu relacionamento com Eunji era o fato de Kyungsoo ter bagunçado tudo.

É claro que a garota tinha notado. Joonmyeon era transparente demais e odiava-se por isso, mas não conseguia guardar nada de ninguém e Eunji sabia lê-lo melhor do que ninguém. Tentou adiar a conversa que sabiam que precisariam ter pelo máximo de tempo possível, mas Eunji era imediatista demais para aceitar o tempo proposto por Joonmyeon.

Ao receber o bilhete de sua namorada para encontrá-la atrás da escola, no mesmo lugar onde a ouviu dizer que gostava de si, Joonmyeon já sabia que as coisas estavam fadadas ao fracasso.

Quando as aulas acabaram, Joonmyeon caminhou até o local combinado com Eunji, protelando ao máximo. Não queria encarar Eunji e terminar seu namoro, era seu ponto de estabilidade com o que sua vida sempre foi; Eunji estava ao seu lado há tempo demais para se acostumar a não tê-la e sabia que não poderia culpar a garota se ela desejasse se afastar. Era ele quem não sentia mais o mesmo, afinal.

Eunji já estava lá quando chegou. Ao contrário das vezes que se encontraram ali, Eunji não estava sorridente ou aparentando estar feliz; trazia em seu rosto um semblante sério, quase conformado, e Joonmyeon se detestou por deixá-la dessa forma. Eunji era uma garota maravilhosa e Joonmyeon nunca a mereceria o suficiente.

“Você disse que precisamos conversar”, Joonmyeon disse ao sentar-se ao seu lado.

“Você sabe que precisamos”, Eunji confirmou. “Você também sabe que não está mais dando certo, não é?” Joonmyeon abriu a boca para poder argumentar a respeito, mas Eunji o silenciou ao continuar a falar: “Está tudo bem, Joon. Não estou magoada.”

“Você deveria estar brava comigo”, Joonmyeon retornou. “Eu estaria se fosse você.”

“Na verdade, eu sempre soube que eu era o lado que gostava mais, sabe? E eu não estou te culpando por isso, você só passou a devolver os meus sentimentos ao saber que eu já gostava de você. Acho que é normal que aconteça de um lado amar mais.” Eunji disse com um sorriso calmo. “Mas há um momento em que nós não podemos mais sustentar isso sozinhos, Joon.”

“Eu sinto muito por isso, Eunji...”, Joonmyeon suspirou. “Você sabe que eu acho você uma garota maravilhosa, não sabe? Eu realmente não quero que a gente se afaste...”

“Nós não vamos, Joon”, Eunji riu baixinho. “Eu gosto de você. Eu não deixei de gostar de você, mas eu preciso deixá-lo livre se é isso que você precisa. E eu não fui totalmente honesta com você, na verdade...”

Joonmyeon ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso. Sobre o que Eunji poderia estar falando? “Lembra-se de quando eu te disse que possuíamos a mesma marca de nascença? Eu menti; eu queria que você se sentisse ligado a mim e que, dessa forma, pudesse me amar mais rápido, mas eu não tenho uma marca também. É por isso que eu nunca o deixei ver.”

“Você não tem uma marca?”, Joonmyeon repetiu, surpreso. “Todos possuem...”

“Acho que deve ser algo intrínseco à cidade e minha família não é exatamente daqui, os meus pais também não tem”, Eunji deu de ombros. “Agora você já sabe que nós não temos nada que nos ligue eternamente um ao outro, a não ser a amizade que ainda podemos construir.”

“Eu adoraria ainda tê-la ao meu lado, Eunji”, Joonmyeon sorriu, apanhando as mãos da garota entre as suas. “Você é realmente importante para mim, estando ao meu lado como minha namorada ou não.”

“Eu não vou deixá-lo tão cedo”, Eunji disse, cutucando-o com um riso baixo.

Joonmyeon amava o bom humor de Eunji e amava o fato da garota conseguir ver o lado bom em todas as situações. Mesmo após o término de seu namoro e mesmo que Eunji ainda gostasse de si, ainda assim ela estava ao seu lado fazendo-o sorrir com pequenos gestos e dando-lhe a confiança necessária para seguir ao seu lado. Era realmente uma garota de ouro.

Eunji era o tipo certo de pessoa para manter ao seu lado, tinha se acostumado ao jeito da garota que se moldou ao seu; seus silêncios eram compreendidos pelas risadas de Eunji e seus desconfortos eram amenizados com sua simples presença. Tinha se acostumado a presença constante de sua agora ex-namorada ao seu lado que não tinha certeza se realmente saberia conviver com sua falta.

Eunji era boa demais para si, em qualquer aspecto. Não faria o mesmo se estivesse em seu lugar; não prometeria estar ao seu lado porque não tinha obrigação alguma, e Joonmyeon precisaria entender seus motivos de se afastar porque era ela quem saiu magoada. Entretanto, ali estava ela, com o mesmo sorriso bonito a qual ainda chamava de seu favorito e com a positividade que lhe era característica. Joonmyeon realmente se lamentava por isso não ser o suficiente para salvar seu relacionamento.

Eunji seria para sempre sua garota preferida.

“Você encontrará alguém que te ame exatamente como você merece, Eunji”, Suho disse. “E eu quero estar lá para ser padrinho do seu casamento!”

Eunji sorriu, agradecendo-o. “Eu posso te contar um segredo?”, perguntou. “Eu sei quem tem a sua marca complementar.”

“Quem?”, Joonmyeon perguntou. Passou tanto tempo acreditando que era Eunji que não tinha ninguém em sua mente como suspeito; todas as pessoas que conhecia possuíam marcas comuns e até mesmo repetidas, o que apenas dificultava que reconhecessem suas almas gêmeas de fato, mas a sua era bastante peculiar.

“A pessoa que está causando todas as suas confusões, e que mudou tudo”, Eunji disse. “Não me olhe assim, você sabe que as coisas mudaram depois da chegada dele. Sua marca complementar é Do Kyungsoo.”

“Isso não é possível, porque Kyungsoo não é daqui”, Joonmyeon retorquiu, omitindo a parte em que sabia que Kyungsoo possuía raízes na pequena cidade.

“Então peça para que ele te explique sobre a meia lua que ele tem no pulso direito, coberta por aquela pulseira fora de moda”, Eunji o desafiou. “Você conhece a lenda, Joon. Sua alma gêmea tem sua marca complementar, mas almas gêmeas não precisam ser no sentido romântico; vocês podem simplesmente serem bons amigos.”

Joonmyeon ficou em silêncio, porque sabia que isso era possível, mas sua mente classificou Kyungsoo como sua alma gêmea em seu sentido mais literal sem que tivesse controle sobre isso. No fundo, Joonmyeon também sabia o que isso significava, só não estava pronto ainda para assumir isso. Não estava pronto para assumir que o garoto que havia chegado há alguns tinha bagunçado literalmente _tudo_ em sua vida.

“Mas tem uma coisa ainda”, Eunji disse. “Sempre tem aquela parte da lenda que todo mundo ignora porque nunca aconteceu; você se lembra da parte que diz que, quando duas pessoas são realmente destinadas, todos podem ver a linha que os une? Eu consigo ver, Joon, o fio vermelho que une você a Do Kyungsoo. Você sabe, no fundo, o que isso realmente significa.”

E de repente tudo fazia sentido.

**. . .**

Joonmyeon sabia de todas as verdades contidas nas palavras de sua ex-namorada, ditas há um mês, mas se recusava a acreditar em qualquer uma delas.

Sua recém-feita amizade com Kyungsoo seguia da mesma forma. Por vezes reuniam-se no quarto de Kyungsoo e continuavam a ouvir suas bandas favoritas – Kyungsoo apresentou várias das suas favoritas ao vizinho e não demorou muito para que se tornassem as de Joonmyeon também – e aproveitavam o silêncio ou passavam a tarde conversando a respeito da vida.

Kyungsoo gostava muito de fazê-lo pensar fora do comum para sua vida até aquele momento, e Joonmyeon se pegou gostando de cada um desses momentos; gostava de ver como Kyungsoo parecia realmente interessado em suas respostas, em como seus olhos não desgrudavam de si quando falava a respeito de sua vida por mais tediosa que parecesse.

Seus momentos favoritos eram, com certeza, quando Kyungsoo falava dos lugares que já tinha passado. Quando seu vizinho contava história das antigas cidades por onde viveu já que seus pais gostavam de viajar e por isso não costumavam formar laços com ninguém, Joonmyeon conseguia ver a paixão nos olhos de Kyungsoo e em como seu sorriso se desenhava de forma inconsciente.

Kyungsoo se tornava ainda mais bonito quando falava a respeito do que amava porque Joonmyeon conseguia ver a paixão em cada palavra e aquilo era lindo.

Eram nesses momentos que Joonmyeon se pegava pensando nas palavras de Eunji. Sabia que a garota estava certa a cada momento que seu coração parecia disparar quando Kyungsoo falava consigo, ou quando não conseguia desviar sua atenção do garoto quando estava falando; sabia que Eunji estava certa a cada reação que seu corpo tinha aos toques de Kyungsoo, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido em nenhum outro momento de sua vida.

Era como se, de repente, suas almas realmente se conectassem, como se a lenda de fato fosse verdadeira.

Por esse motivo, Joonmyeon estava mais uma vez jogado em seu sofá pensando no que deveria fazer. Suas aulas já tinham acabado, estava livre da escola e para cuidar da confeitaria de seus pais sem nenhum empecilho; Eunji ainda estava ao seu lado, não como sua namorada, mas como a melhor amiga que poderia pedir, e há Kyungsoo, que cada dia mais falava a respeito de sair da cidade.

Joonmyeon não sabia o que pensar quanto a saída de Kyungsoo. Deveria pedir para que ficasse? Deveria deixá-lo partir por ser algo intrínseco a sua alma, por sua vontade de ser livre? Possuíam vidas tão opostas que realmente dariam certo se tentassem? Joonmyeon realmente não tinha as respostas para suas perguntas e isso o deixava cada vez mais frustrado.

Já era tarde da noite quando sua campainha tocou, assustando-o; seus pais tinham saído para jantar e estava sozinho em casa, sem a perspectiva de nenhuma visita. Cogitou deixar que a campainha continuasse a tocar, mas o som se tornou irritante demais para ser ignorado e Joonmyeon se arrastou até a porta, com completo desinteresse.

Seu humor mudou rapidamente ao notar que era Kyungsoo que estava à sua porta; o garoto tinha esse poder ultimamente. Seu vizinho vestia suas costumeiras roupas pretas, mas havia algo diferente, havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Sua moto estava estacionada em frente à sua casa e Joonmyeon não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

“Oi...?”, Joonmyeon perguntou.

“Se lembra de quando eu disse que estava cansado daqui e queria ir embora?”, Kyungsoo retorquiu. “Essa cidade é pequena demais para mim, Joon. É hora de ir embora.”

“Você está indo agora? Do nada?”

Joonmyeon não conseguia acreditar que Kyungsoo podia agir dessa forma, como se nada o importasse de fato naquela cidade. Não podia sequer impedir-se de se sentir magoado ao perceber que não era o suficiente para que o amigo reconsiderasse sua decisão, mas não deixaria que Kyungsoo percebesse; era sua vida, afinal, e ele decidiria o que fazer dela.

“Eu estive pensando e acho que ir embora assim que o colegial acabou é a melhor saída”, Kyungsoo respondeu. “Serei falado por meses.”

“Deixar uma imagem no mundo, não era esse seu desejo?”

“Posso começar por uma cidade pequena”, o garoto sorriu. “E eu vim te perguntar uma coisa.”

Joonmyeon deu passagem para que Kyungsoo entrasse, já que a conversa não parecia acabar em breve. Sentaram-se frente a frente no sofá da sala da família Kim, por um momento mantendo o silêncio novamente entre ambos como já estavam acostumados a fazer. Joonmyeon ainda pensava em como seria seguir sem Kyungsoo e ainda não tinha ideia do que passava na mente do seu vizinho.

“Algum tempo atrás, sua ex-namorada veio falar comigo”, Kyungsoo começou a falar de repente, atraindo a atenção de Joonmyeon. O que Eunji tinha feito? “Ela me contou sobre uma lenda que ronda a cidade, porque estava curiosa quanto a uma marca estranha que eu tenho. Eu não acreditei, porque aquilo era muito absurdo; por que algo assim se restringiria a uma pequena cidade como essa?”

Joonmyeon não disse nada, então Kyungsoo continuou a falar. “Então eu fui pesquisar em alguns lugares, e alguns livros davam explicações mágicas para tal evento, outros diziam que não tinha nenhuma explicação, mas que era real. Continuei um pouco desacreditado, até começar a notar isso nas pessoas ao meu redor.” Kyungsoo parou sua narração para analisar seu ouvinte, mas ainda não tinha acabado e precisava contar tudo a Joonmyeon. “Comecei a perceber em alguns deles marcas iguais em seus braços ou outras partes expostas de seus corpos, e todos formavam um casal de alguma forma. Eu imaginei que seria coincidência, mas e se não fosse? E se Eunji tivesse dito a verdade?”

“Essa lenda é muito antiga”, Joonmyeon disse, “mas toda a cidade acredita nela. É como acabamos encontrando o amor, no final das contas.”

“Eunji me disse a mesma coisa”, Kyungsoo sorriu de canto. “Eu fui até ela perguntar qual era o motivo de ela ter me contado sobre a lenda, e então ela me disse que eu tinha a mesma marca de alguém importante para ela e que ela estava disposta a abrir mão para que eu pudesse ser a felicidade necessária. Eu confesso que não entendi onde aquela garota queria chegar, mas depois as coisas ficaram claras. Você tem a mesma meia lua que eu, Joonmyeon.”

Kyungsoo estendeu seu braço, erguendo a manga de sua jaqueta de couro e expondo a marca saliente em seu pulso esquerdo. A meia lua se tornava ainda mais presente devido a luz incidida sobre si e Joonmyeon sentiu como se sua própria marca estivesse queimando; seria dessa forma que eram avisados sobre sua alma gêmea? Ergueu seu braço de igual forma, colocando-o lado a lado a de Kyungsoo, ao ver que as duas marcas formavam uma lua completa.

“Nós temos um ciclo completo”, Kyungsoo comentou. “Então algumas coisas fizeram sentido para mim. Sinto-me realmente ridículo por estar acreditando em crendices, mas faz mais sentido do que qualquer uma das minhas antigas convicções a seu respeito. Eu estava apenas curioso no começo, mas eu não entendia o porquê; talvez essa seja a explicação, talvez eu precisasse saber a seu respeito por isso. Porque estou ligado a você.”

“E ainda assim... Você irá embora.”

“Eu irei”, Kyungsoo confirmou. “E o que eu vim te perguntar é por que você não vem comigo.”

Joonmyeon poderia dizer que esperou por tudo, menos por essa pergunta. “Como assim ir contigo? Eu não posso sair assim”, negou. “A minha vida está aqui.”

“A sua vida está onde você quiser colocá-lo, Joon.” Kyungsoo disse. “Não precisa ser para sempre; vamos só... Sumir. Deixe que eu apresente a você todas as coisas que eu prometi que iria, deixe que eu te mostre que o mundo está muito além das fronteiras dessa cidade perdida no nada. Nós voltaremos um dia, nada é para sempre. Só vamos tentar agora.”

Parecia uma proposta arriscada, mas não menos tentadora. Sua vida inteira estava naquela cidade, onde tinha nascido e crescido; sua família, seus amigos, Eunji estava ali, e tudo que tinha construído para si também. Entretanto, também havia Kyungsoo e o desejo avassalador dentro de si de conhecer o mundo ao seu lado, nem que fosse por alguns meses, nem que fosse finito. Precisava deixar que esses sentimentos fluíssem dentro de si ou afogar-se-ia neles.

Kyungsoo parecia paciente, porque sabia que não era uma decisão tão simples de tomar; sabia que deveria ter avisado ao garoto com antecedência, mas ele próprio tinha decidido ir embora há pouco tempo, seus pais também ainda sequer sabiam. Seriam dois fugitivos de suas próprias leis, dois caminhantes errantes sem um destino final, com apenas um propósito em mente do qual não abririam mão: precisavam conhecer o mundo assim como conheceriam um ao outro, de forma profunda e íntima até que não houvesse um pedaço que não tivessem conhecimento a respeito.

Não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo continuaram em silêncio, se fossem perguntados. Kyungsoo também não percebeu quanto tempo demorou para que Joonmyeon se levantasse e corresse até seu quarto; imaginou ter assustado o garoto com sua história e seu pedido ao ver que ele demorava a retornar, mas se recusou a ir embora sem ao menos se despedir.

Era engraçado para o rapaz o quanto Joonmyeon se tornou importante. Nunca tinha criado laços com ninguém nas cidades pelas quais passava, justamente por saber que não teria tempo para que raízes fossem criadas, mas era diferente com seu vizinho. Era diferente a cada sorriso inocente e gentil, a cada olhar acanhado que era desviado, mas que agora sustentava o seu de igual para igual. Era diferente pelas conversas e pelos sonhos que lhe foram confidenciados.

Joonmyeon era especial apenas por ser Joonmyeon, o rapaz que lhe tornava tão cheio quanto a lua que carregavam em seus pulsos.

Quando Joonmyeon retornou, tinha uma mochila nas costas e um bilhete em suas mãos. Havia determinação em seus olhos e um sorriso ladino brincando em seus lábios. Kyungsoo se levantou do sofá quando o viu se aproximar e deixar o bilhete fixado à televisão, onde sabia que seus pais veriam assim que chegasse. Quando percebeu o que Joonmyeon tinha decidido, Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais feliz.

“Você me prometeu algumas coisas”, Joonmyeon disse, “e você precisa estar ao meu lado para cumpri-las.”

“Não deixarei seu lado por um momento sequer”, Kyungsoo prometeu. “Não enquanto as duas luas nos unirem.”

Joonmyeon sorriu porque estava mais feliz do que se recordava em meses. Eunji estava certa ao dizer que sua outra metade residia em Do Kyungsoo, por mais diferente que suas personalidades pudessem ser. Abandonaram a casa aos tropeços, enquanto corriam em direção à moto de Kyungsoo. A mochila do rapaz já estava no bagageiro da moto, local onde a mochila de Joonmyeon também foi depositada, e a rua estava tão deserta que poderiam jurar que ninguém daria por suas faltas tão cedo.

O barulho do motor sendo ligado ecoou pelo silêncio noturno, onde a lua crescente e suas companheiras eram as únicas testemunhas de sua fuga. Agarrou-se a Kyungsoo como quem agarrava-se a sua centelha de vida, porque agora as coisas seriam totalmente novas para si. Sabia que era um passo arriscado, sabia que tinham chances de se arrepender, mas sempre saberiam o caminho de volta para casa. Por enquanto, eles apenas precisavam tentar e tentariam quantas vezes precisassem juntos.

Dizia a lenda que mais forte do que o desenho que os marcavam desde o nascimento, era o fio que os unia como um laço. Joonmyeon quase podia sentir sua ligação com Kyungsoo cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais intrínseca; enquanto serpenteavam pelas estradas saindo da pequena cidade, em direção ao desconhecido que os aguardava, Joonmyeon percebeu que algumas lendas podem ser bastante reais e que não deveriam ser desacreditadas.

Seriam tão infinitos quanto a meia lua que os completavam e os guiariam pelo futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> E chegamos ao final mais uma vez; me contem aí embaixo o que acharam, se está bom ou não e tudo mais. Também podem me encontrar no twitter que é o @iambyuntiful pra gente bater uns papos.
> 
> Até a próxima~!


End file.
